FWE European Championship
The FWE European Championship is a championship belt, currently defended at Fiction Wrestling Entertainment. The belt is the secondary title of the Blitzkrieg roster, with one of the richest legacies of any Fiction Wrestling belt. It was originally retired on February 18, 2015, following FWE's reboot, and it was replaced with the FWE Television Championship, only to be brought back to replace the FWE Television Championship on June 3rd, 2015. History The belt was first created in 1985, exactly one year after the first FWE Championship had found its' first holder in Mr. Dream. Just like the FWE Championship, the European Championship was awarded through a tournament: a sixteen-men tournament that saw Silvio Valant and Ugo Fantozzi clash in the finals. In a similar way to what had happened the year before, Valant managed to defeat Fantozzi through outside interference from Cruella de Vil, who attacked Pina Fantozzi, Ugo's wife, at ringside to cause the distraction. Silvio’s short reign is considered by many European wrestling fans to be one of the most memorable ones for its' time, as he surrounded himself with various goons (including the aforementioned de Vil) and created one of the first stables in the company's history, Sulmona's Finest. In 1993, FWE European Champion Terence Hill defeated EWA European Champion Scrooge McDuck in a Ladder match: as a result, the belts were unified into the Undisputed European Championship. Hill would carry both belts around with him and would continue his reign, which became the longest one in the belt's history, before losing the belt to former EWA star Cammy White. Following the end of Hill's reign, a new belt design was introduced, and the dual belts were retired, alongside the "Undisputed" part of the title's name. On February 15th, 2017, Gear Valant, following FWE's return to the air waves, retired the FWE European Championship and unveiled the FWE Television Championship, its' replacement as the secondary belt of the new Blitzkrieg roster. However, the belt was brought back and unretired by El Presidente to replace the FWE Television Championship on May 31st, 2017. The belt has been one of the two hearts of FWE's rich mid-card division for 35 years. First for the entire company, then, from 2001 until 2017 for the SPADES roster, and now, for the Blitzkrieg roster. A small minority of fans hold the controversial opinion that the FWE European Championship is above both the FWE Intercontinental Championship and the FWE World Heavyweight Championship, and, alongside the FWE Championship, is the one true singles title of the company. Either way, the belt is not seen as a mere consolation prize or as a stepping stone: getting to hold the European Championship is an honor that many fight over. Current Champion The current champion is El Presidente, who retired the FWE Television Championship and brought back the FWE European Championship on May 31st, 2017. List of champions Note: Will be updated as more of the FWE Archives are released. Combined Reigns Note: Will be updated as more of the FWE Archives are released. Records Category:FWE Championships Category:Fictional Wrestling Championships